


Longing For The Moment

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of waiting Janice finally gets the one thing she's always wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing For The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Longing For The Moment  
>  **Fandom/Pairing(s):** Star Trek(TOS)   
> **Characters/Pairing:** James T. Kirk/Janice Rand  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** After years of waiting Janice finally gets the one thing she's always wanted.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Fandomwords100](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.com)

“Are you sure?” He ducked his head to whisper in her ear.

With a smile, she nodded her head. She had been waiting for years for this moment. A wave of longing spiked through as his breath caressed her skin. From the minute she had met him the only thing she had ever wanted was to be with him.

“I’m sure, Captain.”

Relieved laughter bubbled up inside of him. “Call me Jim.”

“Alright, Cap... Jim.” Her voice was a gentle caress as she said his name. 

He kissed the back of her hand before they walked into the bright moonlight.


End file.
